


love keeps singing me home

by RonnieMinor



Series: she and her and you and me [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Driving, F/F, F/M, Flashbacks, Multi, Vacations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-03
Updated: 2012-11-03
Packaged: 2017-11-17 16:32:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/553617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonnieMinor/pseuds/RonnieMinor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's just something about driving.</p>
            </blockquote>





	love keeps singing me home

**Author's Note:**

> The three sections are set respectively pre-college, during freshman year of college and right after the events of Friday Night, i.e. junior year. Sorry this is so short!
> 
> Title of the fic is taken from 'Singing Me Home' by (you guessed it!) Lady Antebellum

Stiles is crashed out in the backseat, snoring gently amidst a nest of blankets and camping equipment. Lydia casts a glance over her shoulder and grins. 

‘I told him he’d regret getting up to watch the sunrise after spending all night watching the stars’, she says. ‘But of course, he knew best!’ 

Erica chuckles from the passenger seat. ‘C’mon Lyds, you should know by now that Stiles will do whatever the hell he wants, no matter what anyone says. It’s basically an intrinsic part of his nature.’ She sticks a hand out of the window, letting it ride the air currents outside. ‘Besides, you have to admit that the sunrise was totally worth it, even if it was cold as hell sitting on the sand.’ She lets out a long breath, sounding deeply contented. ‘Turn the radio up, would you?’ 

Lydia does as she’s asked, squinting through her sunglasses as she finds the volume dial. Some laidback country thing comes through the speakers and Erica starts humming along, bare feet tapping against her seat in time with the music. Lydia glances at her girlfriend out of the corner of her eye, lingering over the acres of smooth, brown skin on display in Erica’s current outfit – tiny cut off denim shorts and a cropped t-shirt. Erica’s stunning on any day of the week, but even more so when she’s as relaxed and casual as this. It makes Lydia want to pull the truck over at the first motel they see and put a room to good use for an hour or three. 

On the radio, the guitar is soft and sweet as the song talks about making love in the long grass all afternoon. Lydia can’t help the way her mouth waters at the thought. 

As if she’s read her mind, Erica laughs, turning to look at Lydia, long hair damp and blowing around her face. ‘You’re totally thinking about sex right now!’ 

Lydia quirks an eyebrow at her, half a challenge, half a question. ‘Aren’t you?’ 

Just briefly, Erica’s eyes glow gold. She looks – for want of a better expression – hungry like the wolf. Lydia grins, eyes back on the road and mind in the gutter. 

In the backseat, Stiles sleeps on, oblivious to what lies in store when they get home. 

* * *

Erica’s fingers tap against the steering wheel in time to the song she’s got blasting out of the radio. She’s singing along at the top of her voice as she drives, eyes on the road ahead, glancing up every now and again to read the road signs she passes. The heating’s up high and outside it’s cold. With every mile that passes, the anticipation in her stomach builds more and more. 

It’s been nearly six months since she’s been home – or rather, six months since they moved into their new house at the end of the summer and she went off to college almost half a day’s drive away. Since then, she’s flown to San Francisco a couple of times to stay with Lydia and Stiles in the apartment they rent just off campus. Likewise, they’ve flown down to see her in San Diego. 

But this… this is the first time she’s been back to the house – to _their_ house – since the move. And driving back for Christmas… the excitement in her stomach feels like she’s full of champagne, little bubbles fizzing and popping inside. 

Later on, she’ll have to check in with her alpha. For now though, she takes a left when the map tells her to and suddenly she’s close, minutes passing faster and faster until she pulls into a turning that doesn’t seem to go anywhere at all. She follows it along, ignores the house that she passes on the left and carries on until she’s going down an actual driveway. 

The house appears as she rounds the corner, windows shining with warm light in the grey winter afternoon. The creeper that was so dull in summer is gloriously red against the white paint of the house. And opening the door, with smiles on their faces and eyes lit up like hers must be, are her two favourite people in the whole world. 

* * *

Stiles walks back to his jeep alone, he and Erica having awkwardly parted ways when Lydia drove off. His hands are in his pockets because if the cold, so it’s the easiest thing to snag his keys when he gets back to the jeep. Inside it’s cold too, so he turns up the heating and sits there for a minute, letting the warmth seep through him. 

‘This is crazy’, he says out loud, because it is. It really, really is. He sighs, leaning forward to rest his head against the steering wheel. ‘What was I thinking?’ he asks the still air around him. ‘What the hell was I thinking? On what planet is a polygynous relationship a good idea?’ 

He starts to imagine it, trying to picture how it’s going to work. And then he thinks about how it’s going to be in school and he groans. ‘This is _such_ a bad idea’, he says to himself. 

Sighing again, he picks himself up and turns the keys in the ignition, setting the engine going. He’s about halfway home when he decides to turn on the radio and some old rock song comes on. He’s humming it absently as he pulls into his driveway, and he’s singing as he pushes through the front door into the warmth of the house. 

‘How was your date with Lydia?’ his dad calls from the dining room. Stiles freezes, then stops and takes a second to think about it – to _really_ think about everything that’s happened this evening and how he feels about all of this. When he answers his dad, he’s smiling. 

‘It was good’, he calls. ‘Really good actually. I think we’ve found a way to make things work.’ 

‘That’s great, son’, his dad calls back. 

‘Yeah’, Stiles says to himself, still smiling as he remembers how easy it had felt, just the three of them together. ‘I guess it is.’


End file.
